1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electric power conversion apparatus and an electric power conversion method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an electric power conversion apparatus is known, which includes a primary conversion circuit including a plurality of primary ports and a secondary conversion circuit including a plurality of secondary ports, and adjusts, in accordance with the phase difference φ, electric power transmitted between a primary conversion circuit and a secondary conversion circuit which is magnetically coupled with the primary conversion circuit through a transformer (for example, see Patent Document 1).
However, when connecting a high voltage battery upon starting the apparatus, through current may flow through the secondary conversion circuit to cause a failure in the apparatus if a short-circuiting error in the secondary (high-voltage side) conversion circuit cannot be detected.